Zidane's Secret
by Evil Serge
Summary: As Zidane makes his journey back to Alexandria, he does not realize that evil had returned and he would be the new...


Prelude  
  
As Zidane rushed to Alexandria to meet Garnet, as Zidane ran to Alexandria he thought of how his brother had died. He wondered if he could have helped his brother. Then Zidane finally saw Alexandria, he ran even faster and then he had reached Alexandria. When he finally reached Alexandria, he had seen that they were in the middle of a play. So Zidane waited till the climax then took off the robe he was wearing, Queen Garnet had seen Zidane, her love had returned so she rushed to see him. When she finally reached the stage below, he was gone! She became so sad, and then out of nowhere he popped out again and she rushed to him. Then she gave him a gigantic hug, and she was so happy that Zidane, her love had returned. Zidane married the Queen soon after, and Zidane became king. And that is where our story begins; in the mystical land of Alexandria.   
  
Part One: Zidane's Secret Revealed  
  
Zidane had just married Queen Garnet, and they were very happy together. It had been only 2 days but Zidane loved every moment of those two days. The Queen still had her bodyguards but now they guarded Zidane too. The guards were Adelbert Steiner, and Beatrix the Generals in command of Alexandria's soldiers. Alexandria's soldiers were of many varieties; there were The Pluto Knights, The Jupiter Knights, and the infamous Venus Knights. The generals commanded them all, and after Necron died the world needed no more soldiers but Alexandria kept them in need because if a new evil arose they would be prepared.   
One day Zidane was wondering how he could make Alexandria more beautiful, and then a solider came into the castle. He was unknown and not from Alexandria, but he rushed to the throne. Then the stranger called out "King Zidane!" and Zidane called back "Steiner bring him to me, and stranger please call me Zidane..." The stranger began to speak, "Zidane, one day I was walking around Lindblum. And then I heard an Eidolon scream. When I went to Lindblum I saw a horrifying exhibit. Queen Garnet, I saw Regent Cid tied up with his wife. A new evil has arisen, and they have been capturing and hurting Eidolons." Garnet screamed, "Thank you soldier, you may leave." But at that moment the solider took off his hat, and Zidane yelled "Vivi!" Vivi said, "Yes I am a new solider of Lindblum, but I know what you are thinking. You thought I had died because I am the prototype module, but I went to oracle of Quan. And my Grandpa told me a great evil has arisen, drink this water and you will live longer than a human. Then I told my grandpa I must leave to find my friends. I left but I only found Eiko. She is waiting for me outside. Later I found that Freya, Amarant, and Quina had perished from the hands of the new evil. Zidane said, "Steiner, you are the replacement King until I return. I must go help my friends." Garnet then said "I am coming too, Zidane you can't change my mind! Beatrix you are the new queen, tell the people. Vivi go find Eiko and meet us outside the castle, we'll take the Air ship Uncle Cid gave us.   
They all meet outside and board the ship, then Zidane and Garnet calls out and says, "Take care Steiner and Beatrix, guard our town." They arrived to Lindblum in the morning, and then they were shot down! Garnet, and the others screamed. They Air ship had to be abandoned. Then Zidane revealed his secret, he grew wings and flew everyone down to safety. Everyone asked "Zidane how do you have wings?" Zidane replied, "I knew everyone would find out immediately. Genomes have wings, but they lie dormant inside our backs, we can fly without wings but it takes a need. Now that I can fly, I must practice to fly without wings, that's why I kept my wings hidden." Everyone said, "That's okay Zidane, we all understand; now let's go get that evil.   
  
Part 2: Peace Resurrected   
  
Zidane, Vivi, Garnet, and Eiko made their way towards Lindblum. They saw the darkness that this evil had created. Nobody, not even the monsters were outside, then the gang made their way towards the castle.  
Soon they got into the castle, and they went to find the Regent. They started below in the prison room of the castle; there they found the Regent and his Wife. Vivi used fire to melt the bars of metal, meant to keep in the Regent and Hilda. The Regent said, "Thank god you came, the Eidolon next to us was so hurt, his power was reduced to a mere minimum." He used to be fused with me, but he was extracted from me. Please help him." They went over to the Eidolon, and used Curaga on him, and then he recovered instantly. The eidolon spoke "Who are you…?" Zidane told him "I am Zidane, and these are my friends, Vivi, Eiko, and my wife Garnet. What are they doing to you?" The Eidolon spoke "They, is the mastermind Kujar, he is the son of Kuja and Renne (they were both evil when Kujar was born.) Kujar takes all the Eidolons he can find and absorbs all their power and then he absorbs them into his system. Most of my friends died, I am 1 of 4 that are left. My name is Bahamar, son of Bahamut… even though my father is stronger than me I can cause status abnormalities. I am only compatible to Garnet, it seems 2 of my other friends are compatible to Eiko. One more of my friends are adaptable to Garnet. Please don't waste anymore; my friends are in three different locations. Zeromat, the Thunder Beast is on the first floor. Fargus the Water Moggle is outside on the roof. And the final Eidolon, and my best friend Agarrus the healing Eidolon is in the throne room. Once you receive all 4 Eidolons, concentrate Garnet and Eiko's power together and we will find the location of Kujar.   
They went to search for Zeromat. They soon found him near the fountain, and they also cured him. Zeromat told everyone, the same story as Bahamar told them. Then he fused with Eiko. Right after he fused, Fargus came running. He yelled at the screaming, "You killed my friends and absorbed their power!" Zidane said, "No, they fused with us willingly!" The Zeromat spoke to Fargus, "They speak the truth, Fargus it's me Zeromat. Please fuse with Eiko, and then we can destroy Kujar and absorb Agarrus into Garnet and finish off Kujar. Fargus agreed, and fused with Eiko. They went off to search for Agarrus.   
They finally came upon the throne room, and then met Agarrus. But by the time they reached there Agarrus had perished. The spirit of Agarrus spoke to them, " I am too weak to help, but Kujar is behind the throne he will come out in 5 seconds." Then Kujar came out of the throne. Kujar said "Uncle Zidane, Aunt Garnet; my father told me about you. See I can speak to the dead. My father said not to kill you but I never listen to him; Now you must die!   
The battle began; Zidane screamed "How could you do this to family?" Kujar said, "Because I am TRULY evil" and with those words Kujar grew and used all the powers of the Eidolons he absorbed. Kujar began to use the power of Eden, a long lost Eidolon. Zidane and the others were wiped after Kujar's wave of attacks. Zidane and the others screamed. Zidane and the others did Super Trance, raising all their stats. Zidane grew his wings out and flew above Kujar. But Kujar was so caught by Zidane flying, he forgot about the other people who were with Zidane. Vivi attacked with Doomsday and Garnet used Bahamar. Eiko using Fargus weakened Kujar enough to for Zidane to take his final blow. Zidane began to free his energy, and when he about to fire Kujar realized he was a Genome too. By using the power he absorbed from Bahamar he flew high above then Kujar and shot an enormous blast on Zidane. Zidane lost his wings and was falling; then Garnet yelled, "Try to fly without your wings!" And Zidane pretended he hand wings. Then Zidane was flying! And he didn't have his wings. Then a strange light surrounded his body and his powers increased. Zidane was in a flying trance! Zidane flew in circles and when Kujar's guard was down, Zidane commanded everyone to attack. They all did, and Zidane used Final Blow; he put his hands together and blew away Kujar. Finally Kujar was dead, but Zidane wondered if it was for the best. Once again, peace was resurrected. Everyone returned to Alexandria after freeing Regent Cid and Hilda.   
In Alexandria, Zidane and Garnet renewed their professions as King and Queen. Vivi stuck around with Zidane and so did Eiko, since they were the only remaining heroes left. Vivi found a profession of teaching Basic and Advanced Black Magic. And Eiko thought people Basic, and Advanced White Magic. After Kujar was dead, Zidane ever wondered if a new evil would return. But as Zidane and Garnet are King and Queen peace will reign all over the world.   
  
  
The End or not?   



End file.
